Characters
Spoiler warning! There are many characters in Rimworld Tales with varying stories and timelines. As such most characters will have their own page but this page will list them in order of appearance as well as providing short summaries. There will be many spoilers. Character Features Due to the simple style of Rimworld Tales, many characters are defined and distinguished by subtle details. Some examples are: * Outline color * Speech bubble/text color * Accessories like scarves and cloaks * Hairstyle, if applicable * Eye shape * Facial features like beards & scars __TOC__ Characters 'Andrew' Andrew is the first character in the comic to speak, and is distinguished by a teal outline. It's likely he is the main protagonist of the story. He helps Mike, his best friend, in his attempt to save Lilian but is ultimately unsuccessful when the base is raided by sappers. On a scouting mission, Mike and Andrew discover what is assumed to be an Ancient Danger full of cryptosleep caskets, one including a child who is later known as Noodles, and Mike sacrifices himself in order to save him. On the way back to the colony, Andrew and Noodles run into Skye and her dog Gadget, but she steps on a landmine implied to be placed by the Spiders. Skye orders Andrew to prioritize tending to Gadget over her, and although Andrew stops the bleeding, she succumbs to her injuries, leaving Andrew alone to care for Noodles and Gadget. He often sees the ghosts of his deceased friends. He is currently alive as of his last appearance. Mike Mike, also known as Michael Bradfors, is Andrew's best friend and is distinguished by a purple outline. He is the only character whose full name has been mentioned. He is Lilian's father, and when she is suffering from an infection progressing too fast for his colony's doctors to stop, Mike with the help of Andrew attempts to save her by putting her in a cryptosleep casket. However, sappers invade through the wall while Mike is attempting to turn on the casket, and kill Lilian before Andrew shoots them down. After his death, he can be seen as a ghost by Andrew, holding Lilian and telling Andrew "it will all be over soon." Andrew later makes a makeshift grave for him, revealing his full name when he writes it on the headstone. Noodles Noodles, a name given to him by Skye, is the child found by Mike and Andrew, when he crawls out of a cryptosleep casket. He is distinguished by green text and consistent lines under/around his eyes. He is Tarn's adopted son, and in events before the beginning of the comic, he was kidnapped by Tynan after Tarn assisted in a raid that destroyed Tynan's home colony. His biological mother, although unnamed, is Tarn's deceased wife, who was killed at the hands of either Tynan or Oliver during their massacre. It is unknown the events that led up to him being in cryptosleep. He is implied to be very young, quick to trust strangers and not yet able to speak in clear sentences, atlhough he can understand most of what others say to him. During The Ants Colony Chapter, Noodles is killed from gunfire during an attack on the Ants colony after Tynan leaves him to kill them. The chapter ends with Andrew trying to find a way to obtain a resurrector to revive Noodles, even though the results of resurrecting him will result in the loss of Noodles's memory. He is currently deceased. Noodles appears in several of SrGrafo's joke comics, although these can be assumed as non-canonical. Tynan Tynan, also going by Ty, and being known as "The Head Collector" by some factions, is the leader of a raider faction when he first appears. He is distinguished by a scar on his left eye, and can normally be seen wearing a cloak/cape. Although he usually appears with a red outline and white eyes, his appearance varies, becoming more threatening when he's angry. Tynan normally speaks in green text, but has been seen to speak in red or black text depending on the timeline. He is extremely skilled with melee combat and stealth, being capable of killing entire caravans with just a knife. He and his brother Oliver were responsible for the deaths of countless raiders on their quest to avenge their parents, even killing women and children. He realizes how wrong this is, and his attempt to leave Oliver instigates a scuffle which ends in Tynan killing his brother, and gaining his permanent scar. As of his chronological appearance, he is currently alive. It is likely Tynan is named after Rimworld's head developer, TynanSylvester. Skye Skye is a nomadic traveler, and is easily defined by her hairstyle, black bow, and scarf that she is always depicted wearing. Skye is virtually confirmed to be Abrasive, and due to this she has spent most of her life alone and isolated away from other people. She has been in and escaped from prisons multiple times, being able to pick most locks. When jailed by the Spiders, she develops a reluctant friendship with a prisoner in a nearby cell named Mark, and is freed, along with Mark's guide-dog Gadget, when Mark kills the warden of the prison, and sacrifices himself to allow them to escape. An undetermined amount of time after her escape she meets Andrew, and unintentionally gives Noodles his name. Skye has visions of Mark, often seeing him in the place of Andrew. She later steps on a landmine, gravely injuring both her and Gadget. Skye insists Andrew use the better medicine in her bag to save Gadget, and Gadget makes a full recovery--however, although Andrew was able to stop the bleeding, she does not survive--appearing to Andrew as a ghost and telling him to protect Noodles and Gadget before vanishing. Gadget Gadget is a dog of unknown breed (although appearing similar to a Retriever/Dachshund mix), originally being Mark's eye-seeing dog and later a companion to Skye and Andrew. When Mark sacrifices himself to free Skye, he places Gadget in Skye's arms, telling him to help her not walk alone anymore. He is injured along with Skye when she steps on a landmine, but is saved thanks to the Glitterworld medicine she had in her bag.